


a changed man

by pensee



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Background sex work, Elias being a cute insecure woobie, Emotions, Established Relationship, Hannibal rarepair, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Not on Ork, Nursing, Set in Copenhagen, background mpreg, basic chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/pseuds/pensee
Summary: Elias doesn’t need reassurance, per se, but he always likes some.After running into an old "friend" at the grocery store, Elias goes home to Mother and gets some comfort.





	a changed man

**Author's Note:**

> To explain the tags, Elias NURSES FROM Adam in this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

There is a large display of apples near the entrance to Irma, and Elias contemplates whether or not choosing a bundle will entice Adam to bake a nice cobbler for him, or whether the heaviest fruit in the bushel will just be chucked at his head for his trouble.

“Undskyld,” someone says, very rudely bumping into him, but as he turns to give them a piece of his mind, his anger dissolves a bit, because the person that hit him is very small and very female.

In fact, it’s even someone he recognizes, accompanied by one of her girlfriends from the brothel, who is currently staring up at him, curious.

“Trine,” he croaks, placing an apple back onto the display, a few more rolling off and settling at his feet. Trine kicks one away from her own foot with the tip of her orange pump.

“Oh, hey,” she smiles blandly, as if she doesn’t know him, though her friend is giggling. They must know who he is; it is not every day a woman, even in their profession, would encounter a lover as skilled as he was. “Elias, right? The one with the brother you were always talking about.”

He wants to smile at her for remembering after all, but her tone of voice when she says _brother_ makes an uncomfortable sensation crawl up his spine. Uninvited memories begin to creep in, and it is now his turn to consider why he’d stopped visiting Trine in the first place, even before he’d ever met Adam.

He can still smell the vapor of her electronic cigarette, her amused snort as a friend—maybe this very same girl standing in front of him now—told lies to turn Trine against him.

“God, he’s hung like a horse, but it’s the _incessant_ talking. At least when the commissioner visits, I get to hear him bitching about something interesting, but your boy Elias? Two hours on how stupid Charles Darwin was, like I fucking care, I thought I was going to _die_ ,” the girl had giggled, and Trine. Trine who he liked and who whispered nice things in his ear when he came, she laughed right along with her, and made a disparaging comment about the shape of his foreskin, which was frankly uncalled for.

That had been four years ago, when he’d fled from the brothel before the girls even noticed he was there, past the disinterested madam who had already performed the necessary labor of collecting the kroner clenched in his sweaty fist.

 _You are not going to run now_ , he tells himself. _You are eleven percent bull. Bulls are stubborn; they’re not afraid of girls who say mean things just to make themselves feel better._

_You are not the same person you were when what strangers said about you could hurt you. You have a family to think of now; you can’t just go on violent rampages and start hitting people when you don’t get your way._

“Elias? Yoo-hoo?” Trine calls, her friend telling her to leave it alone as they give him one last derisive glance and go on their way.

Breathing in deep through his nose, out through his mouth, Elias calmly begins picking up the fallen apples, and returns them to the display.

 

 

 

“Mother, I’m home! They were out of the remoulade you like, but I got that new brand your mother asked us to try when she was here.”

Adam races out of the bedroom, frantically shushing Elias as his robe billows out behind him.

“Don’t mention that shitshow or my mother to me ever again,” he hisses. “And stop shouting! Kaare _finally_ went to sleep.”

Elias bristles. “Well, you don’t have to make things worse by screaming at me. I didn’t exactly have an easy time of things while I was there.”

Adam gives him a look that says, _Really? Would you rather trade places and take care of the squealing baby for hours on end?_

“And I have zero time to finish any of the copies that are due for any of the half-dozen publications I’m currently writing for, but somehow, I manage,” Adam scoffs, crossing his arms and wincing at the undue pressure it puts on his full breasts. “Look, I’m not even going to ask what your problem is right now, but I think we can help each other out, hm?”

Elias’s mouth starts to fill with saliva at the thought of what Adam is about to offer, and he nods silently, his righteous fury forgotten.

“In case I pass out and can’t feed him myself, which is bloody likely,” Adam starts, “there’s bottled milk in the fridge if he wakes up. Heat it on the range before you blow up the microwave again, and remember to support his head.”

“I know how to feed a baby,” Elias snaps, because it’s true. Fifteen nieces and nephews at last count, of course he bloody well knew how.

“Do you,” his mate says, unconvinced, but it’s only been four months since Adam gave birth to his own son, there was an adjustment period there!

“Are you going to let me suck you, or not?” Elias says, feeling flustered after the words have already leapt from his mouth.

Surprised—and maybe pleased—at his forwardness, Adam gestures to the groceries.

“Are those going to keep if you don’t see to them for a while?” he asks, and Elias nods again, stretches the truth a bit.

You don’t _need_ to refrigerate eggs…

“Come here, then,” Adam smiles, crooking a finger at Elias.

 

 

 

Their own bedroom is actually smaller than the baby’s, but Adam hadn’t wanted Kaare inhaling any of the old mold from Gabriel’s rare books, and it’s times like these that Elias really doesn’t care about what his surroundings lack, his known universe reduced to the soft, close suckle of his mouth against Adam’s teat.

Somewhat disappointingly, Adam’s milk doesn’t taste excessively sweet, or like anything in particular, really, though it is more the action in itself—hearing Adam’s steady heartbeat, then hear it skip, sometimes, when Elias accidentally nips too hard— _that_ satisfies him. Perhaps even satisfies Adam, who is always unusually quiet when this happens, alternating between curling a lock of Elias’s hair around his finger and smoothing it back with the same hand.

Elias had stopped wondering whether this was normal a long time ago, because as he’d confessed to Gabriel once, tears in his eyes, conditions of his birth had inevitably made him the furthest thing from it.

“Okay, that’s enough for now, I think,” Adam whispers, now that Elias has tasted from both of his breasts, the excess milk coating his moustache and running down both their fronts in sticky rivulets. “I’d meant for you to be a little neater, but this can work, right, honey?”

To his own shock (Elias hardly ever got hard when Adam let him feed, but at that telling glint in Adam’s eye) arousal crept up on him, blood rushing to his cock as the omega reached out to fondle him through his shorts.

“Right, Mother,” he squeaks.

 

 

 

“What happened at the grocery store? The thing you said you didn’t have an easy time of,” Adam asks later, when their clothes are in the laundry and the bed has been cleaned up a bit. By some miracle, Kaare is still sleeping soundly.

Elias jerks, but they’re close enough together that Adam notices the small movement, rubbing a hand along his nape, attempting to stare into Elias’s downcast eyes.

“It _was_ something at the grocery store?”

“Nothing happened at the grocery store. It’s not important,” Elias is quick to say, surprised at how little else he feels about it. No residual anger or embarrassment. Just, nothing.

“Hey,” Adam whispers. “I know you’re always trying. For me, for Kaare. That’s all I ever asked, even if I’m hard on you sometimes.”

They both know that Adam’s Almost Settled Down status, with an almost comically testosterone-addled Alpha, is not the ideal future that Adam had in mind. But it was what they had, what they’d made, and Elias was too scared to ask whether his mate regretted it.

“I don’t—I don’t know how to be respectful all the time. Or be a good Alpha, even, but I like you a lot, Adam.

“I don’t want you or Kaare to leave, so I guess it’s time I grew up. Learned to be those things. Tried, um, t-tried, at least.”

Adam tilts his chin up, and Elias tries to find the courage to look his omega in the eye.

“We’re here to stay, Elias,” he says, and despite all his internal monologues and pep talks against it, Elias can’t help but shed a happy tear at the words.


End file.
